Xtreme Riders Pretty Cure
Xtreme Riders Pretty Cure is the 17th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the first series of the CureBlanc22 third generation series. This series has a science fiction theme. Story After the Great War nearly wiped out civilization, a peacekeeping force called the Royal Peacocks was founded, and anyone with a loving heart and a passion for keeping the peace can join. One branch of the organization, the Xtreme Riders: Pretty Cure - often shortened to just Pretty Cure - is where the most elite forces are. The Pretty Cure are tasked to arrest the most evil terrorists who want to bring the world into another Great War. Twelve beautiful scantily-clad warriors of the Pretty Cure division, Aki Yumehara, Mimoza Hajdari, Verónica Cruz, Hui-Liang Wu, Adina Kleinknecht, Emiri Takeda, Brianne Castille, Meena Sharma, Lana Ivanova, Lacy Lutuli, and Samia Zayed have become the newest generation of Pretty Cure to keep the peace! Characters Pretty Cure Aki Yumehara / Royal Cure Pink Rose Intro: "Pink, Lovely, Always Ready, Royal Cure Pink Rose!" Attack: Pink Petal Rain The leader of the Xtreme Riders: Pretty Cure team. Her dream once peace is achieved is to be a scientist. She is a girl from rural Japan who lost her family in the Great War and she became a Royal Peacocks member to keep the world beautiful and peaceful even though she hates war. She is a bit cold, but is truly nice if you get to know her. Whenever she talks about her mother and father dying in the Great War, she gets depressed. She transforms into Royal Cure Pink Rose and her theme color is Pink. [[Mimoza Hajdari|'Mimoza Hajdari']] / Royal Cure Purple Violet Intro: "Violet, Faithful, Always Ready, Royal Cure Purple Violet!" Attack: Violet Inferno A cute, humble girl who keeps to herself. She comes from Kosovo. When peace is finally is achieved, she wants to be a professional dancer. She is a Sunni Muslim and 3 years ago, she was jumped by a Red Skull during her trip to London for being a Muslim. When she got out of the hospital, she flew to Tokyo and became a Royal Peacock to be in the Xtreme Riders: Pretty Cure division to defeat the Red Skulls and any other extremist organizations. She is fiercely loyal to her friend Aki and her fellow Cures and she is willing to die to protect them. She wears modest clothing, and whenever she is on her skimpy Cure uniform, she feels a bit embarrassed though she believes she looks beautiful in them. Mimsie is her nickname given to her by Aki. She is a good painter. She transforms into Royal Cure Purple Violet and her theme color is Purple. [[Verónica Cruz|'Verónica Cruz']] / Royal Cure Fiery Red Intro: "Red, Passionate, Always Ready, Royal Cure Fiery Red!" Attack: Red Burning Passion A hot-blooded half-Puerto Rican, half-Cuban girl and also born in Japan who loves dancing and playing soccer. She is great in video games and swimming too. She is reckless which sometimes comes back to backfire on her and the team. Her favorite food is spicy noodles. She lost her boyfriend Hershel in the war, and one of her best friends, Jose, was victim of a hate crime. Ever since, she vows to purify hatred, fear and war in this world with her fire. She transforms into Royal Cure Fiery Red and her theme color is Red. [[Hui-Liang Wu|'Hui-Liang Wu']] / Royal Cure Sunset Orange Intro: "Orange, Cheerful, Always Ready, Royal Cure Sunset Orange!" Attack: Sunny Orange Cheer A Chinese girl from the capital of Beijing. She is cheerful despite all the things happening to herself, her family and her country. She always says "The Red Hammers and Red Skulls will never break me!" and she smiles because she knows the Hammers and Skulls will lose in the end. She was kidnapped by the Red Hammers, but Aki and Mimoza rescued her. Her family is still imprisoned by the Red Hammers unfortunately, and she wants to free them and put the Hammers to justice. When the wars are over, she dreams of being an actress, schoolteacher or a scientist. She transforms into Royal Cure Sunset Orange and her theme color is Orange. [[Adina Kleinknecht|'Adina Kleinknecht']] / Royal Cure Lightning Yellow Intro: "Yellow, Bright, Always Ready, Royal Cure Lightning Yellow!" Attack: Chain Lightning A German girl with a strong sense of justice. She is hard working and a devout Lutheran Christian. She hardly smiles, but when she does, it is very bright. She is still in shock and heartbroken over her brother joining the Red Skulls. She is a fan of Borussia Dortmund and she met her friend Mimoza when she traveled to London to go to an Arsenal game and whe she saw brother Vincent beat Mimoza up, she tried to save Mimoza, but got punched in the face by Vincent and saw him walk toward the Red Skulls and joined up with him, which made Adina and Mimoza cry. She transforms into Royal Cure Lightning Yellow and her theme color is Yellow. [[Emiri Takeda|'Emiri Takeda']] / Royal Cure Forest Green Intro: "Green, Fresh, Always Ready, Royal Cure Forest Green!" Attack: Leaf Circle Barrier A Japanese Ainu girl who loves nature. She hates when people litter and disrespect the environment, including her fellow Cures. She and her Ainu tribe once sued a multinational oil company for an oil spill and she won. She transforms into Royal Cure Forest Green and her theme color is Forest Green. [[Brianne Castille|'Brianne Castille']] / Royal Cure Sky Blue Intro: "Blue, Beautiful, Always Ready, Royal Cure Sky Blue!" Attack: Soaring Eagle A Spanish girl from Seville who loves the skies. She is a pilot who has been dreaming of flying ever since she was 10. Her mother and father are pilots who have traveled all over the world. She is thrill-seeking and goes sky diving often. She transforms into Royal Cure Sky Blue and her theme color is Sky Blue. [[Meena Sharma|'Meena Sharma']] / Royal Cure Aqua Teal Intro: "Teal, Friendly, Always Ready, Royal Cure Aqua Teal!" Attack: Aquamarine Burst An Indian girl from Mumbai who dreams of being a pro swimmer. She is very friendly but reserved. She is a religious Hindu girl and always prays for peace. She and her family were beat up and robbed by members of Red Hammers and Red Skulls for being rich. She transforms into Royal Cure Aqua Teal and her theme color is Aqua Teal. [[Tiera Croydon|'Tiera Croydon']] / Royal Cure Earthly Brown Intro: "Brown, Down to Earth, Always Ready! Royal Cure Earthly Brown!" Attack: Brown Rock Aftershock An African-American girl from Asheville, North Carolina who dreams of being a Geologist. She is insecure about herself. She wishes to do good with her Pretty Cure powers but mostly uses it for anger, which scares away people. Once you break her shell, she is more comfortable with people, and quite down to earth. She transforms into Royal Cure Earthly Brown and her theme color is Brown. [[Lana Ivanova|'Lana Ivanova']] / Royal Cure Snow White Intro: "White, Pure, Always Ready, Royal Cure Snow White!" Attack: White Blizzard A wealthy Russian girl from the suburbs of Moscow. She was almost kidnapped as a sex slave as a child by the mafia but somehow escaped, but she was still traumatized by it. She is ruthless with her enemies. She transforms into Royal Cure Snow White and her theme color is White. [[Lacy Lutuli|'Lacy Lutuli']] / Royal Cure Cloudy Silver Intro: "Silver, Strong, Always Ready, Royal Cure Cloudy Silver!" Attack: Silver Storm A South African girl from the Zulu tribe. She is a serious girl who is straightforward. She feels that she is too good to be in a team and did not join the team until later. She was a doctor until the Great War happened. She became a Royal Peacock so she can avenge her older brother's death. [[Samia Zayed|'Samia Zayed']] / Royal Cure Night Black Intro: "Black, Mysterious, Always Ready, Royal Cure Night Black!" Attack: Shadow Attack A half-Syrian, half-Lebanese girl who loves hummus. She also loves cute things, and she was once a mercenary sniper for the Royal Peacocks until joining the Pretty Cure division for good. She was a girl who was tricked into joining the New Dawn religious cult by her parents. Her entire family was sacrificed, and rather than martyr herself for ND, she fought them and got away from their clutches. If someone mentions New Dawn she freezes in terror. Mascot [[Pavo|'Pavo']] The Peacock mascot of the series. [[Royal Peacocks|'Royal Peacocks']] [[Carie Honda|'Carie Honda']] The founder of the Royal Peacock military organization. A Japanese scientist who had lost her family during the Great War. Enemies [[Red Skulls|'Red Skulls']] The military organization founded by former Neo-Nazis. Their goal, much like other terrorist groups, is to bring the world to another global war. They recruit people who feel alienated by society and they give them weapons and training so they can carry their revenge. They are based in Tokyo and they have other operations in Europe and the USA. * [[Takei Tanaka|'Takei Tanaka']] - The leader of the Red Skulls. He is bald, drinks beer, has many tattoos. He is a Japanese nationalist who despises non-Japanese and calls non-Japanese people cockroaches. * [[Vincent Kleinknecht|'Vincent Kleinknecht']] - Adina's half-brother who is a high ranked member of the German chapter. He broke Adina's heart when he joined the Red Skulls. He couldn't stand the thought that immigrants were "taking over" Germany, so he joined the RS. He has a strong hatred of religious people (he is an Atheist) and while on a trip to a UEFA Champions League game in London between Borussia Dortmund and Arsenal FC, he beat up Mimoza (who is a Muslim) with a baseball bat and said anti-Muslim slurs. * [[Gino Del Rio|'Gino Del Rio']] - A Spanish man who led a far right party that was banned by the government. He is the rival of Brianne. [[Red Hammers|'Red Hammers']] The far left counterpart to the Red Skulls, founded by Communists. They were once a political party in Japan, and they tried an overthrow of the Japanese monarchy but failed. They now want extremists everywhere to overthrow their governments. They are based in Beijing with other operations in Africa and the Caribbean. They have some presence in Tokyo, especially with the militant left wing parties in Japan. * Malcolm "Mao" Dong - A Chinese man who is a National Security member. He was the one who led the arrest of Hui-Liang's family. * Frank Lupin - An American communist who dreamed of going into power and emulating Stalin. [[New Dawn|'New Dawn']] A religious cult which has a passionate, charismatic person who calls himself the Messiah preach about the Supreme Being coming to Earth soon. The cult takes the prayers of every religion and blends it to his "New Dawn" cult. It's also known for "sacrificing" ritual where their members give their life for the Supreme Being. The messiah * Bashar al-Karim - The "Messiah" or leader of the New Dawn. He grew up with Samia and they were close friends until he tricked her and her family to join New Dawn. When he learned that Samia escaped, he became enraged and vowed to crush her and the rest of the PreCure. Dawn of the HammerSkulls * 3/4ths of the way through the season, the 3 evil organizations merge, with a goal to vanquish the Xtreme Riders Pretty Cure. Takei, Malcolm, and Bashar join, and they create a malevolent, leviathan creature that can destroy Earth. Items [[Royal Key|'Royal Key']] The transformation items. The Cures get two keys, one to place to their heart to transform, and the other to activate their Royal Riders. To transform the Cures shout "[[Royal Peacock Transformation.. ON!|'Royal Peacock Transformation.. ON!']]" [[Royal Rider|'Royal Rider']] Motorcycle like machines the Cures ride. Activated with the Royal Key. Locations Tokyo, New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Toronto, Mexico City, London, Hong Kong, Shanghai, Paris, Berlin, Singapore, Sydney, Dubai, Milan, Moscow, Johannesburg, Rio de Janeiro Are all cities the Royal Peacocks have bases in. Because of the Royal Peacocks and their security, all of those cities have rebuilt and they have returned to their former glory, though terrorists still run rampant in those cities. Episodes 0.5: Prologue, the Great War 1: Let's Ride! Pink Rose and Purple Violet, in service! Part 1 2: Let's Ride! Pink Rose and Purple Violet, in service! Part 2 3: Vamos! Fiery Red, in service! Trivia *This is the 2nd series that will have blood in the CureBlanc22 series. The outfits of the Cure forms will also be the sexiest, with all of the girls wearing a midriff-baring two piece strappy outfit, and long boots. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Xtreme Riders Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Article stubs